


too much digital love

by suckhwas



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Narcissism Kink, Porn Without Plot, implied OT8, light D/s elements, listen he's getting off to his own fancams idk what to tell u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckhwas/pseuds/suckhwas
Summary: Hongjoong wheezes. “Holyshit, Seonghwa, yourownfancam?”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 44
Kudos: 215





	too much digital love

The first thing Hongjoong notices upon entering his and Seonghwa’s shared room is music playing.

It’s one of their songs, it’s _Inception_ , and it isn’t too weird to hear their own music in the dorms for one reason or another.

What _is_ weird is the way Seonghwa full-body startles from where he sits in bed, sending the phone in his hand skittering across the wood floor as he scrambles to—oh, to cover himself.

Hongjoong just snorts at his theatrics. They're all _long_ past the phase of humiliated blushing when caught in the act… nowadays, one is more likely to get an invitation to join instead of a lecture about knocking. The phone comes sliding to a stop in front of Hongjoong’s feet, still playing music.

“Sock on the doorknob if you want _privacy_ , Seonghwa, we’ve been over this,” Hongjoong says. He reaches down to collect Seonghwa’s phone from the floor.

“Wait—!”

“What? Oh—!” 

The phone is in Hongjoong’s hand. _Inception_ is playing from the tinny speakers. 

Seonghwa’s own fancam plays on the screen.

Seonghwa’s face is turning colors in a beautiful spectrum of reds and purples in his mortification. His mouth opens, then closes, then opens again wordlessly as Hongjoong stares. The high definition 4K version of Seonghwa from a few months ago continues dancing on the screen in Hongjoong’s hand.

“Will you turn it _off?_ ” Seonghwa says, and it’s enough of a petulant whine that Hongjoong finally breaks.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Hongjoong gasps out between laughs, fumbling to pause the video. Clumsy fingers accidentally rewind several seconds, raise the volume, and then rewind several more seconds, before he just locks the damn phone and the music finally stops. Hongjoong wheezes. “Holy _shit_ , Seonghwa, your _own_ fancam?”

“Shut—shut _up_ , Hongjoong,” Seonghwa says. His face has settled on a charming bright red, and the blankets are still bunched in his lap. “Just give me my phone back.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Hongjoong’s laugh subsides to mostly giggles as he pads across the room to hand the phone over. “I won’t deprive you of your jerk-off material.”

Seonghwa makes a distressed sound not unlike a dying animal as he snatches his phone out of Hongjoong’s hand. He eyes Hongjoong warily, shifting uncomfortably where he sits as Hongjoong continues to linger.

“Well?” Hongjoong says. He’s gonna have some fun with this. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

He goes to his desk, finally putting his bag down and starting to take things out. He places his laptop on the desk, his water bottle, headphones. He watches Seonghwa from the corner of his eye, waiting for the _Fuck off, Hongjoong_ or any indication Seonghwa isn’t in the mood for company today. Instead he sees Seonghwa’s legs shift open under the blanket.

Seonghwa seems to be waiting for Hongjoong’s full attention, but finally tosses the blankets off with a huff of air when he realizes Hongjoong isn’t giving it to him. He’s still hard, and tentatively wraps a hand around his cock. He must be using lube, with how easy the slide is as he strokes himself a few times. 

“You’re not gonna watch the video?”

“ _Hongjoong_ ,” Seonghwa whines. “I don’t need to.”

Hongjoong sits at his desk chair, but peeks back over his shoulder at Seonghwa. “What if I want you to?”

Hongjoong is almost expecting another complaint, but the beginning notes of _Inception_ start to play. He smiles.

Hongjoong fiddles with the knick-knacks on his desk as he listens to the slick sounds of Seonghwa jerking himself off behind him. He’s not so strong as to not look at _all_ , so affected by the sounds that he can’t help taking brief glimpses of Seonghwa working himself over with a phone held unsteadily in one hand.

“Do you usually watch videos of yourself to get off?” Hongjoong asks after a few long moments. The song is nearly over.

Seonghwa takes a shuddering breath. “Only sometimes.”

“Mmh. Any fancam? Or do you have favorites?”

“Aren’t you going to look at me?”

“I might,” Hongjoong says. He opens his planner and flips through it aimlessly—he’s sure Seonghwa knows by now that he’s not doing anything meaningful. “Do you have favorites?”

Seonghwa groans frustratedly. “Yes. Days when my… when my expressions were good,” His breathing is growing more labored, “Or when I know I danced well…”

Hongjoong supposes it’s not surprising—Seonghwa’s stage persona has an affect on them all, he ought to be able to appreciate himself too. “You _are_ incredible when you perform.”

“Will you look at me?”

Hongjoong chuckles. “You need more attention?”

Seonghwa whines. “Please look at me.”

The song comes to an end. “Put on another and I will.”

Seonghwa huffs, but complies. Hongjoong wonders which _Answer_ stage he’s chosen as the song begins to play. 

Hongjoong keeps up his end of the bargain, spinning around in his chair to be greeted with the most lovely sight. Seonghwa is splayed out on his bed, legs kicked open wide as he desperately strokes himself. He must’ve taken off his shirt without Hongjoong noticing; he’s flushed and sweaty down his chest. His bangs are damp with it and sticking to his forehead. The hand holding his phone is unsteady and shakes when he closes his fist over the head of his cock. A sweet moan escapes his mouth when he sees Hongjoong finally watching him.

Seonghwa’s eyes flick between the phone screen and Hongjoong as he watches. “Touch yourself, too?”

Hongjoong obeys, if only because his pants have long since felt uncomfortable. He unbuckles his belt and tugs down his jeans just enough to free his cock from his boxers. He doesn’t have the patience to get up and find the lube, so he gives his hand a good lick before starting to stroke himself. Finally. He hisses with how good it feels.

Seonghwa’s gaze keeps straying to Hongjoong, and stays on him as the video ends and the next one autoplays. That certainly won’t do.

“Keep watching yourself,” Hongjoong says firmly, and Seonghwa's eyes snap back to the screen. “Do you like that we’re both getting off looking at you?”

Seonghwa shudders, and takes a heaving breath. His strokes are growing more erratic, off-tempo as he tries to keep his eyes on the screen. “ _Yes_.”

“I know,” Hongjoong says. His hips are already kicking up to fuck his fist faster, but he tries to keep composed as he continues, “Are you gonna come watching yourself? Come all over your hand while thinking about how sexy you are? How magnetic you are on stage? How incredible at dancing? You’re gorgeous, you deserve it.”

“Hong— _Hongjoong_ ,” Seonghwa’s breath catches. His whole body tenses before he snaps, come spilling over his fist and onto his stomach as he strokes himself through his orgasm. It’s a beautiful sight.

Seonghwa goes boneless in a _whoosh_ of breath, phone dropping to the mattress. Hongjoong just strokes himself faster, already teetering near the edge from Seonghwa’s display.

After a moment, Seonghwa props himself up on his elbows to watch Hongjoong. He still sounds winded when he speaks: “On me.”

“What?” Hongjoong says. Intelligent thought is quickly becoming difficult.

“Come on me,” Seonghwa says, nearly a demand before he continues, “Will you?”

He doesn’t need to ask again, Hongjoong scrambles out of his seat to cross the room to Seonghwa. He puts a knee on the edge of the bed and braces a hand on the wall to keep his balance as he jerks himself over Seonghwa’s chest.

“ _God_ , Seonghwa,” Hongjoong groans out. The sight of Seonghwa below him, sweaty with his plump lips bitten pink, and those striking eyes just _watching_ him, _waiting_ for Hongjoong to mark him with come—it’s too much. It’s hardly any time at all before Hongjoong is bent nearly double, a moan wrenched out of his throat as he comes onto Seonghwa’s chest. 

When he comes down and his vision returns, Hongjoong is greeted by the sight of his come striped on Seonghwa’s orgasm-flushed skin. His dick gives a valiant twitch of interest. 

“Wow,” Hongjoong breathes. He swipes a couple fingers through the mess, spreading it further down Seonghwa’s chest. 

Seonghwa cringes. “That was only hot when I was still turned on.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No, help me clean up.”

Hongjoong snorts, but grabs the baby wipes they leave in the nightstand for these occasions. “Anything for you, our little narcissist.”

“Oh—” Seonghwa sputters for a moment, yanking a wipe from the package with a bit more force than necessary. “Will you stop?”

Hongjoong lifts his hands placatingly. “Hey, hey, it was hot!” He lands a loving smack on Seonghwa’s flank. “I’m already having ideas about the floor-length mirror in Yunho and San’s room...”

“...Go on.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just think hongjoong should be mean to seonghwa. as a treat
> 
> (this fic was anon for a moment before i decided, lol nvm. here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/himbohwa) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/himbohwa)! title is from dreamland by glass animals)
> 
> comments & kudos greatly appreciated!!! :D


End file.
